


Cent fois

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Gen, Time Loop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice a combattu les sentinelles cent fois, mais elle ne s'en souvient pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cent fois

Clarice a combattu les Sentinelles cent fois ; elle ne les a jamais combattues.

Le pouvoir de Bishop fonctionne ainsi. Il est seul à se rappeler. Et Clarice se sent maladroite, inexpérimentée comme au premier jour.

Elle est morte cent fois (Bishop le leur a avoué. Les connaissances gagnées valent les cauchemars) ; elle est toujours là.

Un combat parmi cent, et toujours le seul. Que pensent ses amis : crient-ils vengeance, sont-ils fiers ou terrifiés ? Pour elle, elle se répète perpétuellement : si je meurs, cela ne compte pas, je reviendrai.

Heureusement, elle ne se rappelle pas si mourir fait mal.


End file.
